The present invention relates to a busy line display system of a terminal device to which a plurality of lines are connected, wherein the busy line information displayed on other pages may be collectively displayed on one page.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2-277360 discloses a collective call receive method, wherein a terminal device working as a telephone set is capable of communicating with the plurality of lines which are connected thereto and are divided and stored to a plurality of pages in the device, and a call received by the terminal device may be indicated on a display with a touch-sensor system of the terminal device by switching the pages indicated on the screen.
The prior art terminal device of the collective call receive method includes a received line display screen for displaying the lines that received calls collectively indicated on a page (screen). However, according to such collective call receive method, the busy lines are indicated in correspondence to the lines divided and stored to a plurality of pages. Therefore, each of the busy lines may only be confirmed by displaying one page at a time.
In order to check the busy line information displayed on pages other than the presently displayed page in the prior art terminal device employing the line display method with page switching means, the operator had to confirm the busy status of each line by changing the displayed pages. When a large number of lines were handled, it was very troublesome for the operator to check the pages one by one, so as to search which pages stored the busy lines.
The present invention solves the above mentioned problem by providing a busy line display system in which the plurality of busy state lines may be collectively displayed on one page.
In order to solve the problem, the present invention provides a busy line display system of a terminal device to which a plurality of lines are connected, said lines being divided into groups and displayed on a plurality of pages which include the display of the status of busy lines, comprising a means for displaying names of lines displayed on other pages as busy lines to a busy line display page in the received order of the busy line information when a predetermined button is pressed, so as to collectively display said busy lines being displayed on other pages.
The present invention further provides a busy line display system of a terminal device to which a plurality of lines are connected, said lines being divided and displayed on a plurality of pages which include the display of the status of busy lines, comprising a means for displaying names of lines displayed on other pages as busy lines to a busy line display page in the received order of the busy line information when a predetermined button is pressed, so as to collectively display said busy lines being displayed on other pages, wherein said system further includes a means for notifying the existence of busy lines indicated on other pages to an operator, so that said operator is enabled to select a collective display of said busy lines.
The present invention further provides a busy line display system of a terminal device to which a plurality of lines are connected, said lines being divided and displayed on a plurality of pages which include the display of the status of busy lines, comprising a means for displaying names of lines displayed on other pages as a busy lines to a busy line display page in the received order of the busy line information when a predetermined button is pressed, so as to collectively display said busy lines being displayed on other pages, wherein a terminal number of each terminal device using the line may be displayed with the respective busy line information on said busy line display page displaying the busy lines collectively, so that the busy line status may be administered collectively.
The present invention further provides a busy line display system of a terminal device to which a plurality of lines are connected, said lines being divided and displayed on a plurality of pages which include the display of the status of busy lines, comprising a means for displaying names of lines displayed on other pages as busy lines to a busy line display page in the received order of the busy line information when a predetermined button is pressed, so as to collectively display said busy lines being displayed on other pages, wherein said system further includes a means for notifying the existence of busy lines indicated on other pages to an operator, so that said operator is enabled to select a collective display of said busy lines, and a terminal number of each terminal device using the line may be displayed on the respective busy line information on said busy line display page displaying the busy lines collectively, so that the busy line status may be administered collectively.
According to the present invention, the lines presently displayed on a plurality of pages in the terminal device as being busy may be displayed collectively on a busy line display page predetermined by the setting of the local data, when the displayed page is switched to the busy line display page. Moreover, by indicating the terminal number of the busy terminal device on the busy line display, the operator may check the status of any optional line efficiently.